The Wonders of Our Aunts
by Falling For Kames
Summary: James' aunt leaves a wakeboard boat for the boys to borrow down in South Carolina. Taking a day down at Lake Hartwell, South Carolina to wakeboard seems normal, but the day ends up being everything but normal for the boys of Big Time Rush. Rated T for language and "suggestive" events. Kames slash and Cargan slash oneshot


**Before I get on with my new oneshot, I'd like to let you guys know some things about me. If you want to know more, review or pm me your questions, but I'll tell you a few things real quick.**

**1). I haven't always read only BTR fanfics; I started my obsession with Fanfiction with Warriors Cats love fics. :3**

**2). I absolutely LOVE the Warriors Cats series.**

**3). I haven't always seen the boys (btr) the way that I see them now; I used to watch their show and not think much of them, other than that they were just a silly boy band. (Now I love them)**

**4). (space filler for thoughts) Uh.. **

**5). ... My favorite color is blue-green...?**

**6). hmmm ('nother space filler)**

**7). My favorite bands ever (other than BTR) are The Beatles and Asteroids Galaxy Tour.. :)**

**8). I play piano and guitar well.**

**9). I'm supposed to be doing a social studies project right now.**

**10). I have an obsession with Kames and Cargan smut fics.**

**11). I AM NOT A FAN OF KUCY, JENDALL, KETT, KOGAN(I used to be though..), JAGAN, KENLOS, OR JARLOS! **

**12). I honestly have no idea who Dustin Belt and Ranel are, and, if they're not smexy and/or in Big Time Rush, I don't give a fuck.**

**13). Ever since "SOLO RECORD DANCE IN MY SOLO RECORD PANTS" I have been singing it all day every day and I can't get Cargan out of my head.**

**14). My favorite BTR song ever is Big Night. (Kendall and Logan's vocals beasts in that song liek fo realziez)**

**15). My boyfriend is such a cutie! **

**16). He would kill me if he knew I said that.**

**So anyway, here is my new oneshot, which, by the way, is inspired by what I do every single day in the summer: WAKEBOARDING! **

**By the way, this IS a Kames fic; don't worry. Just slight Kogan in the beginning. And Cargan.**

(James pov)

Oh my fucking damn. It's hot.

I sat back in the seat of Logan, Carlos, Kendall and my 2011 white Ford Explorer as Logan lectured Carlos and I about the dangers of the lake. All the while Kendall and his amazingness drove the car with an amused look on his beautiful face.

Hey, just because I'm hot as hell doesn't mean that I can't admire Kendall. And his hotness. And his beautiful face.

We were driving down to South Carolina on our short break in Washington DC for solitude at Lake Hartwell, and because my aunt had a wakeboard boat down in the marina there. I stared out the window as we passed a few hotels and got closer to Hartwell bridge, which was just up ahead. Glancing out the window one last time, I looked back up to the front, where Kendall caught my eye in the rear-view mirror. Not really caring, I smiled longing at the blonde and blushed, him giving me a smile and shaking his head. _So clueless, _I thought as I looked back out the window to see the trees open up to an open blue space of water. I heard a loud, overly dramatic gasp from Carlos as he leaped from seat to seat in the back row of seats, while Logan continued ranting about the consequences of not wearing a lifejacket. My gaze shifted from the lake to the two teenagers in the front when I saw Kendall reach his hand over to Logan and stroked his cheek, calming him.

_God, I hate my life. Why did Kendall choose Logan?_ I thought with a frown, prying my eyes back to the lake.

x-WORLDWIDE-ANY KIND OF GUY-NO IDEA-ELEVATE-WINDOWS DOWN-X

As we pulled into a spot across form the small walking bridge of Dock 3, I was getting fed up; with Kendall and Logan, that is. Damn Kendall, and his stupid, yet beautiful looks at me every so often.

Sighing, I grabbed my towel out of the car and slammed the door, Carlos waiting for me while the other two sprinted down to the orange and black wakeboard boat, hands, for the first time today, not intertwined. Carlos nudged my shoulder and smirked. "Dude.. Kendall is a tease, but I saw him looking back at you a few times. He looked like he really enjoyed watching you." he whispered and looked down at his feet. "But Logan never looked back at me.." he murmured and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders before patting his back and tripping down the steep dock walking bridge. Because there was a long line of boats in the dock, I had to squint to find the bright orange and black boat down at the end. Carlos and I groaned in irritation and slight sadness as we neared the boat to find Logan and Kendall sucking faces on the seats in the front.

"Er... Kendall!" I yelled and Carlos returned to his usually bouncy happy self, pouncing on Logan, occupying the raven haired teen. I sighed as I strode over to the wakeboard boat and stopped, stuffing my hand in my green and black back pack.

(Kendall's Pov)

I flipped my shaggy dirty blonde hair and climbed out of the boat eagerly to meet James about 20 feet from the boat. I really wished that Logan hadn't pulled me into this relationship I had with the raven-haired boy. He sincerely liked me, but still did this for Carlos. We had both decided that we'd do this to see if the ones we loved really liked us or not. I couldn't tell whether James liked me or not. Probably not. He has all those other girls.

_Yep, only in your dreams, freak._

_Shut up, thoughts._

_No._

_Please?_

_Only if you accept that James doesn't like you and never will._

_Whatever._

I sighed as my mood lifted a little. Those looks that he gave me were NOT just friendly looks. I could _see _the longing in his beautiful eyes. It had to be there. It _had _to.

I shook my head a little and walked closer to James, who was still fishing the boat keys out of his bag. I gulped silently and wrapped an arm around James' shoulder, feeling a shudder. "Need some help there?" I asked softly and smiled at him, gently taking the bag from him. "Er.. Uh.. Y-Yeah, s-sure." he stuttered before handing me the bag and leaning in slightly to the touch of my arm on his back. I smirked at him before pulling us forward. "Today's going to be a great day, Jamie."

x-Kendall Schmidt-James Maslow-Logan Henderson-Carlos Pena Jr.-x

(James Pov)

We finally got the boat started and Kendall expertly drove the boat out of the marina, me pretty much still melting from his move on me earlier. "So.. Where are we going, Kenny?" Logan spoke up and giggled when Carlos poked him in the side. I could hear a small muffled "Stop 'Litos!" before Logan flipped over and attacked Carlos. I watched how happy Carlos was and sighed. That would never happen between Kendall and I. Well, it could, if Kendall kept doing what he was doing. I heard Kendall angelic giggle before he stopped the boat engine and sat down beside me on the back seat. Without saying anything, he sighed and got back up. I could tell he was contemplating something as he got back up. As if he were.. Unsure of something. "James.. Do you know how to wakeboard?" he asked as he stared at me with an intense expression. "Uh.. No. You?" I asked curiously as I shifted on the seat cushion. "Yeah, I learned when I was younger. Are you gonna try?" he asked and his facial expression turned up to a hopeful smile. "Uh.. Yeah, sure. I'll try." _For you._ I felt accomplished when the blonde's expression turned into a glee filled smile before he hopped up onto the back seat cushion happily.

At first I wondered what he was doing as he hopped up onto the seat cushion. Then I found out. Yep.. Shoulda expected this. I mean, we _are _at the lake.

The blonde started slowly shaking his hips back and forth (great visual, eh?) and belting out various random lines from 'Music Sounds Better With You' and 'Any Kind of Guy' and 'Love Me, Love Me' before grabbing the bottom him of his shirt. In the corner of my eye, I could see that Logan and Carlos were unmoved by Kendall's actions; as they were throwing out threats at each other about how they'd throw each other off the boat and what-not. My gaze fixed back on Kendall, who seemed to be waiting for me to look back before he started stripping his shirt off. God, it was so damn hot. He didn't _act _like he was stripping for me but it was still hot, never-the-less. As he started lifting his shirt, I could just _see _the six pack that was about to be revealed to the whole world.

Actually, just me.

Once he got his green graphic tee (Which was just a burden to me.) off, he started shaking his hips faster and singing the lines louder, adding Worldwide and Windows Down lines in, too. Although his abs were very, very delicious to look at, I pried my eyes back up to Kendall's bright green eyes and smiled. He was just too perfect. As I felt the erge to get up and dance with him, he smirked and lauched himself off the side of the boat, pulling a front flip just in time before he hit the water.

x-Big Night-Famous-Music Sounds Better With You-x

(Kendall Pov)

I sighed happily as I drove the orange boat under the Hartwell lake bridge and sped out into the open water. After getting about 20 yards from the bridge, I stopped the boat and gazed out towards a cove in the left corner of the open space that looked good for wakeboarding. As I started to stand up, I heard a loud shout erupt from James as the brunnette started jumping up and down excitedly, waving his hands around in the air. "AUNT CINDY! AUNT CINDY!" the brunnette yelled loudly, while nudging me and saying "That's her in the blue boat." quickly. I stared out at the open water before spotting a light blue wakeboard boat with a wakeboarder out behind it, cutting small 180s and grabs as they sped from side to side in the air.

After about 15 minutes of watching the wakeboarder closely, they finally fell and was pulled in by two small figures with blonde and red hair. Once the wakeboarder was pulled in and was out of her wakeboard boots and stuff, the beautiful blue boat sped towards us, the driver a pretty light brown hair women that was about 5 feet tall; in other words, she looked really small. Silhouetted behind her were two 13 or 14 year old girls, who looked like they could be Rushers, one a smaller girl with short blonde hair, and the other a bigger girl with long red hair. Sitting on the back cushion was a tall man that looked a lot younger that the driver, with short bleach blonde hair. "Jamie!" the driver yelled and stopped the boat, walking back to the back of her boat. "What brings you and, what is it.. Big Time... Big Time Rush, to the south?" she asked as she held out a skinny hand, gesturing for the four of us to come, or at least me and James, to her boat. I nodded respectfully and hopped onto her boat, while James invited her to our boat. I glanced from the younger adult to the two tweens, the blonde haired one looking like she was going to die of excitement. I smirked and held out a hand to her. "I'm Kendall. And you and your sister are..?" I greeted softly to the petite blonde. "O-Oh I _know _who you are. I'm P-Peyton.. and this is my friend.. Megan." the blonde girl traded an exasperated, slightly apoligetic, glance with her friend, the red head nodding with a look of amusement on her face. "Cool.." I glanced at the expressionless younger adult before nudging the blonde, who nearly melted, and murmured, "Who's the guy?" "Oh yeah.. Jonathan.. Just say hi. I know you're just playin' around." Peyton mused before shrugging.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! Kendall!" Peyton shouted before nearly poking me to death ergently. We were alone together on the front of Peyton and Megan's boat, Megan bailing as soon as she saw Carlos playing in the water. "Is it real?" she whispered as she glanced from our boat and back to me. "Is what real?" I asked at a normal level voice, before the small blonde shushed me and growled. "Kames.. Cargan.. Is it real?" she asked, squirming in her seat with excitement. "What is that? "Kames"? "Cargan"? Are those even words?" I asked, slightly laughing. The blonde gave a small shake of the head before slapping her hand to her face in exasperation. "Kames and Cargan are things Rushers ship. You know.." she waved her hands in the air before going on,"When two of the band members get together and date and be a couple and stuff. I know you're probably not gay, seeing as how you're, like, awesome and smexy and stoofs.. But I could totally see you and James dating, and/or Logan and Carlos dating." The blonde smiled and lifted her head up.

Ok, that was different. This regular Rusher was saying that James and I could be together. And be _normal._ I needed to get something straight, though. "So, uh.. What relationships do you _not _ship?" I asked curiously. "Oh, that's easy," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes with glee. "Let's see.. Kucy, Jendall, Jagan, Kenlos, Kogan, which is a big no-no, and Jarlos." The amusing petite blonde opened her eyes back up and stared at me curiously. "Why? Listen, there is no KUCY, JENDALL OR KO-" I slammed my hand against her mouth to stop her but pulled away just as fast when she licked my hand. "Hey!- Just.. whatever.." I murmured before staring at the hopeful, expectant tween. "Can I tell you something? No tweeting, Facebooking, tumbling what I say.. Or where I'm at." The blonde nodded vigorously before glancing side to side and smirking. "What is it?"

"I.. uh.. May have a crush on James.." I whispered, the blonde girl going expressionless before a wide grin infected her facial expression. Soon, she looked like she might explode. "R-R-Really? OH EHM EFF GEE." she whispered then stared straight at James, who was making his way to towards us. "Act cool." I whispered before leaning away from her. In the peripheral of my vision, I could see her imitating me, James, and Jett from one of our latest episode of our show, when we were trying to demonstrate to Erin Sanders, a.k.a. Camille, how to look girly, with her hand moving up and down her face in a girly way. "You're the one who needs to act cool.." she mused and smiled at her cousin. I gave her an amused look before staring up at James. "James!" I greeted a little too excitedly. _Wow.. this is hard when you know that someone actually believes in us being together.. _I thought as James smiled, almost longing at me, before focusing back on Peyton. "Cousin Pey! How've you been?"

x-Kendall Knight-James Diamond-Logan Mitchell-Carlos Garcia-x

(James Pov)

After we got out of Aunt Cindy's hair, Kendall volunteered to go first for wakeboarding, getting an incredibly long lecture from Logan about lifejackets and being careful. It all ended with a brief kiss and Logan went off to Carlos. Kendall had a pretty badass wakeboard: blue and various colors of brown with white closed-toe boots with the word "Ronix" all over it. He placed it on the board on the back of the boat, water lightly washing over it. After watching him start to shove his feet in the boots, I realized that I would only be a burden so I went to sit with Carlos and Logan behind the driver's seat. I just watched his bare back for a moment, silently, before I heard something that almost made me explode.

A moan. A god-damn moan. From Kendall of course, who was trying to get his foot in the other boot.

Then he looked back at me. And I nearly shat bricks.(LOL)

A confused expression spread on my face as I wondered why he was staring at me with such a, might I say hot, smug expression directed toward my.. My area. My _problem _area. I blushed a deep shade of red and shoved my hand over it, immediately popping up and shooting to the front of the boat. _Oh my god.. _

(Kendall Pov)

I stared after James with a slightly sad expression before looking down at my feet and tightening the boots quickly. Slipping my lifejacket on, I grabbed the rope and slid into the water, ready to go.

x-Love Me, Love Me-Boyfriend(BTR version lol)-Invisible-This Is Our Someday-x

(Kendall Pov still)

I slipped the stiff board off of my feet and smiled, Logan and Carlos applauding and then attacking each other again. Honestly, I didn't really give a fuck about them, just James. Looking up at the front of the boat, I saw the brunnette's head bowwed in thought. He actually looked kinda.. sad. Ripping my lifejacket off, I crawled through the boat and over to him, unnoticed. "Hey." I whispered softly and pressed against his side supportively. "What's wrong, man?" I asked, tilting his chin up. "Nothing." he said firmly and stood up, reaching out a hand to me.

The second I grabbed it, it was like the world stopped.

A tingling sensation ran up through my arm and James shivered, pupils dialating a little. After recovering, I wabbled to my feet and followed James to the back of the boat, Logan and Carlos sitting (actually more like cuddling) on the back seat. James let go of my hand and climbed onto the back of the boat, pulling his slim red wife-beater off and throwing it at me. After glancing back at me, he dove into the sun warmed water, head poking out of the surface only moments later.

When he climbed back onto the boat about 5 minutes later, Kendall couldn't help it. He had to blush and take in all of the deliciousness of the pretty boy's abs.

(James Pov)

I got back onto the boat and headed straight to the blonde who was staring at me intently. I stared into his eyes for a few moments before looking down and walking around the blonde, all confidence lost. After a few minutes of drying off and thinking, I stood up and headed straight for the glove compartment across from the driver's side. I could tell that Logan and Carlos were jumping around behind me, belting out lines from "Famous" in synchronization. I looked back at Kendall, who was just sitting down, staring at his lap. That beautiful blonde should _not _be sad. Not because of me, either.

Pulling out my bright green phone, I plugged it into the stereo system and scrolled through the hundreds of songs I had on my phone. Eventually I found it, tapping on it hesitantly and climbing on top of the back of the boat. Winking at Carlos, I tapped on Kendall's shoulder and held out my hand excitedly, while swaying my hips to the beat. Kendall's bright green eyes met mine and he eagerly took the hand, both of us shuddering due to the tingle that ran through our bodies. As he stood up beside me, I grasped his hips tightly and swung our hips in time together.

Smirking, I waited for the vocals to start and sighed in hapiness, locking eyes with Kendall.

Carlos and I nodded to each other before singing in sync to our.. Loves?

_"Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend"_

I took the lead as I stared into Kendall's beautiful eyes and rocked him and I back and forth.

_"Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?"_  
_"Yeah"_

_"And it isn't anything they could have said or done"_  
_"Said or done"_

I glanced at Carlos and smiled as he took the lead after me.

_"And everyday I see you on your own"_

_"And I can't believe that your alone"_

_"But I overheard your friends and this is what they said"_

_"Lookin for a"_

_"Lookin for a"_

I rose my voice to meet Carlos' as I noticed Kendall starting to cry.

"_That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend"_

Carlos nodded for me to take lead so I focused on Kendall and started singing again.

_"__Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)"_

I dropped out for Carlos and held on tighter to Kendall, wishing he would look up at me.

_"_ _I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself forward  
See I think I've got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that..."_

I came in louder than usual to get Kendall to look up at me, which worked; he stared up at me with huge, joyful, tear-filled eyes before joining in with Carlos and I.

_"You're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend"_

Seeing that Carlos was having a hard time getting Logan composed, I dropped out for him.

_"If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum dog millionaire  
Bigger then the Twilight love affair  
I'll be here boy I swear  
Looking for a"_

_"Looking for a"_

Kendall pulled away from me and started doing the real, cheesy, choreography while straring my straight in the eye. I could see and hear Logan join Kendall, Carlos and I stopping our singing so that they could.

_"That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared just come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend(your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
(All I really want is to be yours)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend"_

Carlos and I joined in with them on the last line, tears coming out of our eyes.

_"All I really want is to be yours"_

Smiling at Kendall with the upmost love and happiness in my eyes, I let the tears fall down my face joyfully.

Kendall leaped in my arms and pressed our noses together happily.

"I love you so much... Boyfriend." the blonde murmured and smashed our lips together, not giving me much of a chance to say anything. After pulling away and gasping for air, I pressed our chests together and rested my forehead to his.

"I love you so much more, Boyfriend."

**I know. Mushy. Gushy. Bad. But hey, it's my first oneshot ever. And it's the longest thing I've ever written.**

**Ok. I have a poll. If you answer correctly, you get fame and pride. And a oneshot.:D**

**Question/statement: I have put a character in this story that is actually me.**

**Who am I in this story?**

**a). Aunt Cindy**

**b). Megan**

**c). Jonathan**

**d). Peyton**

**e). The aunt that let the boys have the orange boat.**

**It's pretty easy, but I really want to have people review and I want to write a oneshot for someone. Love ya'll and I'll have a new chap for Unconfessed Love up soon. BYE!**


End file.
